It's Your Birthday, Minerva!
by Harper Granger-Weasley
Summary: It's Professor McGonagall's birthday, and the Marauders have come up with a particularly ingenious plan to wish her all the best! Song-fic to Ministry of Magic's "My Baby"


**Inspiration has struck me at last! Yayayayay! And this particular piece of work is, indeed, a song-fic to the wrock band 'Ministry of Magic'. The song is called 'My Baby' and I highly recommend you listen to it while reading. It's how I visualized this story :)**

**So... you should listen to the song. Now. Or Norberta will come after you. *cute innocent smile***

* * *

><p><span>It's Your Birthday, Minerva!<span>

Lily Evans looked around the Great Hall with unease. Beside her, her friends Alice Cooper and Bryn Trevenchy picked at their food.

It had been a week since the Marauders had pulled off a prank. A week since any sign of havoc. Lily wasn't sure whether to be relieved that perhaps they had seen the error of their ways-after all, James was Head Boy now, and therefore he was assumed mature enough to behave better-but the more likely conclusion was that they were planning something extravagant.

Something that would remain in the consciousnesses of every Hogwarts student for months. Judging by the wary faces at the staff table, Lily knew others were preparing for just that event. Professor McGonagall handed out new schedules to her students, glancing at the seats usually filled by James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

Lily shared a resigned glance with Alice-maybe the boys really had seen the error of their ways-and was about to take a bite of her toast when the Great Hall was filled with the steady beat of a drum.

All eyes turned towards the entrance, where four figures stood in different poses. Suddenly the drum beat was accompanied by music, and the figures strutted foward (Peter trying in vain to keep up with James and Sirius's stride). Lily stared-did Remus have a keyboard?-and gasped with Alice and Bryn as James raised his wand to his mouth like a microphone.

_"You're so cute, your spectacles are square_

_And I knew that I loved you at the beginning of the year_

_I can't deny you got it goin' on_

_And I know that my feelings for you can not be wrong"_

"What on earth are they doing?" Bryn giggled as behind James, the other Marauders increased the silliness of their posing (well, except for Remus, as he was playing the keyboard). "They aren't serenading you, are they?"

"Don't be silly," Alice said, grinning as Peter sang a soft rapper interlude. "Lily doesn't own glasses."

_"Minerva, you're my baby_

_Minerva, you're my baby_

_Minerva, you're my baby_

_Minerva, you're my baby_

_I'm in love"_

As all four finished this chorus, Sirius ran past the others and straight up to Professor McGonagall who, like many in the Great Hall including Lily herself, was frozen in shock.

_"Now you become my school year crush_

_And I keep checking out your office 'cause I can't get enough ("wait, baby, what?" sang James with surprise.)_

_Summer break, it's too long to be apart cause you're the cure that transfigures my holey heart"_

As Sirius finished with great applause from the Gryffindors, who were slowly getting into the spirit of the song. Half of the them were clapping to the beat, humming to themselves.

_"Minerva, you're my baby_

_Minerva, you're my baby_

_Minerva, you're my baby_

_Minerva, you're my baby_

_I'm in love"_

Then a new voice broke through, and Lily glanced at her friends in shock.

_"I've never been just so sure of anything in my whole life_

_I'm in love, we're just friends, so I got to make sure you know why"_

"Remus can sing?" she and Alice chorused in shock.

"Isn't he brilliant?" Bryn sighed dreamily, resting her head on her arms.

By now most of the Hall was on their feet, including some of the cheerful Slytherins. At the staff table Dumbledore was clapping his hands, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Professor Flitwick was happily waving his arms in the air, and Slughorn was smiling indulgently. Lily felt herself being drawn up off her chair by James, and into the crowd surrounding the Mauraders and McGonagall, who was being forced to dance by Sirius.

"Come on, Lils!" her boyfriend cried as Alice and Frank danced and Bryn accompanied Remus on the piano. "Let's dance!"

_"Minerva, you're my baby_

_Minerva, you're my baby_

_Minerva, you're my baby_

_Minerva, you're my baby_

_I'm in love"_

The Great Hall was filled with singing, dancing students. Some were in the aisles, and the more adventurous ones had actually climbed on top of the benches and tables.

_"Minerva, I'm in love_

_Minerva_

_You're so cute_

_I cant deny_

_I'm in love_

_(and I know that my feelings for you cannot be wrong)_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love"_

"Minerva, I'm in love" the boys finished amidst deafening applause. James and Sirius kissed their bright-red Transfiguration teacher on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Minnie!"

* * *

><p><strong>So? Whatcha think? Love it? Hate it? Personally I find the mental image hilarious :D<strong>

**Review! Or, Norberta comes back!**


End file.
